


Eternal Love

by lekoba (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM Scene, Devil worshipers, Gore, Human Sacrifice, Living deads, M/M, Mature Warning, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Senju's are russians, Senju's as Mortals, Sooo Much Angst, Stockholm Syndrome, Uchiha's as Vampires, please dont read this if you are sensitive to gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Tobirama never believed in vampires, until he got attacked and almost eaten by one.But yet, not convinced.





	1. There is no such things as Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanxkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanxkei/gifts).



> Here I am, again, with another crackshiiiip ^_^
> 
> oooof course, special thanks to @shainlov,  
> for brainstorming and giving me ideas! LOVE YOU!
> 
> INSPIRIED FROM SIMS 4.
> 
> enjoy it^-^

  
  
  
A pair of red eyes looked through the leaves, from a high tree.  
A soft rustling could be heard, but Tobirama didn't even look up, he was too exhausted to even care.  
  
The sun had disappeared for an hour ago, and his training had been tough.  
He walked over the green grass, towards a path that lead to his neighbourhood.  
  
He really did not really liked go through this neighbourhood,  
it was something evil about it, his brother insisted there was vampires living there, since it was often empty at the days.  
  
And rumors said, _there was filled with living undeads there at the night._  
  
But Tobirama never believed him, even if his mate, was a little bit strange, but people are strange.  
Nor did he see any vampires _or people,_  
  
until a man in his middle twenties showed up in front of him,  
from nowhere, and stared at him with the red eyes. Tobirama felt slightly nervous by now.  
  
"Hm." the man scoffed when he glared at Tobirama from head to toes.  
"You look like a snack." The albino raised an sceptical eyebrow at him.  
  
"Okay." he said, "Can you move?"  
  
But the man didn't want to, instead he raised his hand, and Tobirama followed it with his eyes,  
"I don't want to." the man hissed, as he moved closer, in a threating way, only made the albino more uncomfortable and stumbled backwards.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I did..."  
  
The man glared at him for a moment, with a slightly disgust. "Humans disgust me." the man spoke,  
"You are only good for blood." The man hissed.  
  
The man now licked himself on his pale lips, came closer. Tobirama stumbled over something that seemed to be a stone, and fell backwards.  
Before he knew it, the young man was over him, and the albino could glimpse a pair of vampire teeth, which shone in the moonlight.  
  
" **Izuna**!"  
  
" _Shit_!" the man said, and raised up from the albino's neck. "I'll _play_ with you later."  
  
The man, Izuna, grinned widely, and then disappeared like a smoke.  
Tobirama was a bit startled over being attacked in such a way. He laid back in the grass for a moment.  
  
It was much darker now. The only thing that shone was the moonlight.  
Every lamp post seemed to be broken.  
  
"He was probably on drugs." Tobirama tried to convince himself, "Not. A. Vampire."  
  
He tried to convince himself, repeating there "is no such as things as vampires."  
"Vampires _don't_ exist. Bullshit."  
  
  
Tobirama thought about "Izuna"'s appearence. Fair skinned, probably from the drugs.  
His red eyes maybe was just bloodshot eyes, that seemed like they were 100% red.  
  
A fucking punk.  
Black clothes and boots.  
  
Yes, he was just a drug addict. But it really didn't explain his behaviour.  
Now the albino was only confused, and not really convinced. What did he mean with " Only good for blood"?  
  
Maybe he was a devil worshiper, and wanted to sacrifice something to the Devil.  
  
Whatever he was, Tobirama would not go through that neighbourhood again.  
**It was cursed**.  
  
  
He went straight to bed, without any success to sleep.


	2. Stuck with a living dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama just runs into more trouble.

  
The morning after that rough night, Tobirama stumbled into the kitchen.   
His big brother Hashirama greeted him with a good morning.   
  
But the only thing the albino could get out of his mouth was some sort of mumble.  
  
He glared at Hashirama like his brother had murdered someone.  
"What's wrong, Tobe?" he asked, worried, and walked straight up to him, and clutched his arm tightly, and felt over the albino's sweaty forehead. "Are you sick?!"   
  
"You-"  
  
"No." Tobirama answered, and sighed. He looked dead in his brothers eye. "I got attacked."  
He immeditely regret saying that when Hashirama gasped, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Attacked?!" Hashirama shouted near Tobirama's ear, made the albino jerk from his grip, "Who attacked you?!"  
  
Tobirama thought for a moment. That was real, right?  
He looked at his brother, with a small smile. "Some punk."  
  
He sat down, his elbows rested on the table in front of him.   
Hashirama stood on same spot, and glared at him. "A punk?" Hashirama shivered. Yes, his brother feared them.  
  
Tobirama mumbled something inaudible, rested his face into his hands.   
"What did he do? Did he infected you with something?"  
  
The albino sighed.  
"Not really. He tried to bite me."  
  
He raised his head and looked at his brother, who now frowned.   
He looked spooked for a moment, "A vampire?!" he shouted and then gasped, sounded like he was choking.  
  
"There is NO such things as VAMPIRES, Hashirama!" Tobirama yelled back,   
he pointed accusing at his brother, then stood up so the chair almost fell down to the floor.  
  
They glared at each other for a moment, Hashirama sighed. "I believe there is." he almost whispered.   
  
"You do. I _don't_." Tobirama hissed and then walked angrily out from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Tobe! Where are you going?" his big brother shouted after him, when Tobirama opened the front door.   
"Training." he replied, and slammed the door after him.  
  
The albino always had problems with his anger. He had broke a lot things because of it.  
He stomped away in the morning sun, didn't bother take the bus.  
  
  
He was in a mood for searching up that man, and punch him in his face.  
If he was a vampire, he'd sleep now, right?  
  
But in other hand, Tobirama did not think he was a vampire, just an idiot.  
  
Tobirama stopped for a small moment,   
before walking past the sign, to the neighbourhood that had the stupid rumor of being haunted of living deads.  
  
  
Hashirama was right, it was dead. Or empty, as Tobirama would say.   
Everything seemed calm, the houses looked a bit crooked of course, but it was not a good neighbourhood, and...   
He turned around, a soft moaning came from his behind.  
  
"Hm?" he said.   
  
"Okay. I am imaging things now."   
  
The sun disappeared behind the clouds, and made it seemed darker and colder.  
"I'm gonna sit here until he shows up."   
  
Tobirama sat down on a bench, close to a lamp post with plants that withered away.   
Somehow he felt very amused over the fact, he cursed himself for coming back, yesterday.  
  
And yet. Here he was.   
  
  
Somehow it seemed like the sun hours was fewer in this neighbourhood,   
but Tobirama convinced himself it was his imagination.   
  
He felt hungry, and tired. But ignored it.   
Instead, he layed down on the bench and watched the darker clouds flew over him.  
  
At some point he must been asleep,   
because he woke up from a loud growling, he sat up, startled and looked around.   
  
It was dark around him,  
  
he breathed heavily.  
  
Something, a human shaped shadow stood and blocked the moonlight.   
It stood on the bench and looked down at him with the piercing red eyes, he saw last night.  
  
"You want to play with me now?" he said, as he crounched down over him,   
and took a hard grip around the hoodie Tobirama wore. "I can see you are terrified."   
  
The albino felt the hot breath against his pale skin, a shiver ran through his spine. "I like it."  
"Why?" Tobirama heard himself asking.   
  
He realized he had been closing his eyes hard, and opened them again,   
his red eyes met the others red eyes. Izuna looked a bit confused, maybe nothing he wanted to hear.  
  
He laughed, though. A deep hoarse laugh.  
"Hm." he huffed, grinned, showed all his teeth. "I like playing with my food."  
  
  
"Your food?" Tobirama asked, and frowned, still stuck in the hard grip.   
He was uncomfortable, but maybe talking out of it, might help.  
  
"Hm." the man huffed again, grinned again.   
Tobirama looked at the two sharped vampire teeth.   
  
The red tongue licked his teeth, the red eyes glowed. "You are kinda cute."  
  
Izuna came closer, just a few inch in front of Tobirama's face. "I might spare you."  
"But you smell good."  
  
Izuna's nose touched him at his cheek, a deep breathe, and the warm tongue licked his pale cheek.   
Tobirama was disgusted, but he tried to not look disgusted or terrified.  
  
Izuna's knee pushed Tobirama down on the bench again,   
"But in other hand, you are beautiful." he said, as he looked down at the albino.   
  
The red eyes swept over the pale face, and stopped at his throat.   
  
In next second, the free hand was around the albino's neck.   
Tobirama was now, terrified, but he could not move. He could only think for himself.  
  
"What-are you?" he asked, voice strained.   
  
"I'm a vampire." Izuna replied, with a voice of self-confidence. " _Uchiha Izuna_ , the next heir."  
He grinned again, made him look insane. "And you are?"  
  
"Senju Tobirama, a... mortal?" Tobirama said, confused.   
  
"No." Izuna hissed close to his ear. " _You are my food_."  
  
"What happened with spare me?" the albino whispered, his voice trembled.   
Izuna glared down at him. "I'll spare you, on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You'll become my fiance."  
  
Tobirama froze. What? Was he serious?  
"I can't become a vampire's fiance." Tobirama groaned, the vampire held him down, "I'm not into men!"   
  
"I don't care." Izuna grinned, and chuckled, -"Like you have a choice."  
  
"Fine."   
  
Now he was stuck with a vampire. A vampire who wanted to marry him, or eat him.  
  
Tobirama had no chance to react, he felt the sharp teeth against his throat, and felt like all his blood was going to be sucked out.   
The last thing he saw was Izuna's wide grin, before he passed out.  
  
  
And was probably in some deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd spare Tobe too.


	3. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama sees things in a new perspectives.

  
_What's that smell?_ , Tobirama thought for himself, as he opened his eyes.   
His vision had gone blurry and his head hurt. He groaned, and raised up from what seemed to be a sofa.  
  
He didn't recognize the place he was at. Tobirama made an attempt to sit up, but his head started to spin more.   
His throat seemed sore, and immeditely felt with his fingers over the bite.  
  
" _Shit_..." he whispered, slowly starting to panic.   
He realized that Izuna must been taking him with him to his place, and would probably never let him go.   
  
Tobirama looked around, his vision became clearer.   
The walls were painted dark red, and the room he was in, seemed to be the living room.   
  
Bookshelves stood lined up against the wall, filled with weird books and cobwebs.   
  
He was definitely in a vampire residence.  
  
Izuna appeared, in front of him, made Tobirama gasp for air.   
The other man grinned, "You are _awake_." he said, a sound of amusement in his voice.   
  
He watched the albino clutch the armrest next to him.   
"Am I still alive?" was his first question, he looked at the vampire with fear.  
  
Izuna laughed, "Yeah." the vampire replied, sat next to him, Tobirama moved closer to the armrest he was clutching.   
  
"I didn't kill you."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be a waste of blood." Izuna said, unaffected of Tobirama's fear.   
The albino swallowed, he narrowed his eyes at the vampire.   
  
"Why am I here?" was Tobiramas second question.   
Izuna wrinkled his nose at him, "Well."  
  
He looked at him with a lustful glare,   
"I don't want anyone else to lay their hands on _what's mine_."   
  
Tobirama was unable to get something out of him, his chest tighten.   
  
The vampire licked his pale lips, still with same lustful glare, as he continued,   
"You are in good hands." The albino looked at him, eyes terrifed.  
  
"I mean." Izuna chuckled, "There's meaner vampies out there."  
Tobirama glared back at him, still unable to say anything.  
  
"Don't look at me like that."   
Izuna wrinkled his nose. "Stupid _human_."  
  
"Tsk. Stupid _vampire._ " the albino snarled back, at him, which made Izuna grin widely.   
He moved closer, Tobirama had nowhere to escape, he still clutched the armrest for his life.  
  
"You are really _scared_?" Izuna pointed out, he smirked.   
"Should I not?" the albino asked back, and swallowed.   
  
"I, honestly, wouldn't hurt you since..." the vampire hissed.   
He was close, too close, Tobirama could feel his hot breath against his skin. " _You are mine_."  
  
Izuna took a firm grip around the albino's hair and pulled back so he was showing his neck.   
He hissed into the albino's neck. Tobirama shivered, "Shit, get over with it.." he whispered,  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Izuna licked him over his skin, Tobirama could feel the warm and wet tongue sweeping over his throat, leaving a trail of saliva.   
The vampire breathed heavily, and bit him but not hard this time.   
  
The teeth against his skin felt like needles pushing through his skin.  
Tobirama whimpered, he didn't know whether he liked it or not.  
  
He swallowed hard, and Izuna still held a firm grip around the white hair.   
The grip around his hair felt more painful than the needle teeth.  
  
"You smell good and taste good..." the vampire hissed, when he let Tobirama's neck go.   
"Does the other part of you do that as well?"  
  
The albino chuckled nervously. "What is that suppose to mean?" he whispered,   
-his eyes moved down at the vampire who was over him.  
  
Izuna grinned, without saying anything.   
Tobirama glared surprised at him for a moment, "Like... sex?"   
  
"That's not what I meant, _human_." the vampire hissed, and chuckled afterwards.   
"But, why not?.. That's what you humans do, right?"  
  
The albino raised an eyebrow at him, "Doesn't vampire do... that?" He was confused by now.   
He honestly didn't know much about vampires. The vampire only looked at him with a very lustful glare.  
  
Izuna huffed, and let him go with a hard bang against the backrest. _Damn, this vampire was strong as hell._  
  
"We do." he grinned, widely. "Not very often."  
  
Izuna looked at him, he got this lustful glare again.   
"I've never had it with a human, so it kind of excites me."   
  
"Does you feed on my fear, vampire?" the other spoke, made the vampire raise his chin a bit,   
but the lustful glare was still in his eyes. "Yes-Call me Izuna." He smirked.  
  
"Izuna." Tobirama said.   
He had to get out of here. "I'll accept your proposal."  
  
"Proposal?" Izuna said, raised an eyebrow.   
His red eyes glowed for a moment, and clenched his teeth.   
  
"I-I- mean-" the albino stammered, now pushing himself back.   
  
" _Human_.." Izuna hissed and pushed himself against Tobirama, so their faces were a few inches from each other.   
"I can't marry you yet." He hissed again, and the vampire teeth glowed in the fair light.  
  
"W-why?" Tobirama stammered,   
"Because you are a human..." the vampire hissed low, he licked himself over the lips.   
  
"I don't have the _power_ yet."   
  
The albino furrowed his eyebrows together in surprise.   
"Power?" he asked, "You mean, you can't just bite and turn someone into a vampire?"  
  
"That's right, human."  
  
Tobirama huffed, and grinned.   
The red eyes of the vampire glared back into his. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You don't have power." the albino mocked. Izuna hissed, and narrowed his eyes,   
he slammed the human back with a hard thump. He took a hard grip around Tobirama's throat.  
  
" **Don't**." Izuna sneered. His long nails dug deep down in the pale neck of Tobirama,   
and honestly that felt more painful than anything else the vampire had done so far.  
  
"Sorry." he whispered, and jerked a bit.   
He laid his hand over the vampire's cold skin, it really felt like ice.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
He stroke his skin gently, looked into the glowing red eyes.  
Izuna seemed soften a bit, and let the grip around his neck go. The vampire seemed touched in a way.  
  
When Izuna disappeared in a form of a bat-looking creature,   
Tobirama sank down in the sofa, and wondered if vampires actually had feelings.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not only good for blood?


	4. Once you invite a vampire, you can never go back

  
Tobirama slammed the door after him, he kicked off his shoes,  
just to showing he was still mad at his brother.  
  
Hashirama stood a few meters away from him, with a gloomy glare.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked, when Tobirama walked past by him,  
and looked with same gloomy glare when he watched his brother disappear into his room.  
  
Tobirama sat down on his bed.  
It felt softer than ever before.  
  
Izuna was nice enough to let him go home again, seemed like he understood what it's like to have siblings.  
  
"Hm." he huffed, and took slowly of his sweatpants, and threw the aggressively across the room,  
and then laid down in his bed. He pulled up the blanket over himself, and sighed.  
  
Tobirama felt with his bare finger over the bite marks, from the vampire teeth.  
It hurt a bit, but he thought, all slamming against the sofa probably felt more.  
  
He sat up, to pull off the hoodie he had on, and tossed it on the floor.  
The bruises adorned the pale skin. Hiding his bruises was easy, but hiding the bite marks was another history.  
  
Tobirama nervously sat up, and walked to the window.  
It was still sunny out there, bright and clear day, to be honest.  
  
People walked outside, in the sunshine, without worrying a vampire would attack them.  
  
In other hand, a vampire wouldn't dare come to his neighbourhood?  
But if you dare to walk through Izuna's neighbourhood at night, you'll sure be attacked.  
  
Tobirama didn't know if he was unlucky or Izuna already had his eyes on him.  
Because it was not the first time he walked through that neighbourhood, not by night, but by day.  
  
That made no sense in the albino's head, but nothing seemed to make sense, ever.  
  
  
Tobirama made his way back to the bed, but turned on some music first.  
He stood in the middle of the room for a moment, and glared at himself in the mirror on the wall.  
  
_What in earth did Izuna see in him?_ And with that, he wrinkled his nose,  
and went back to bed.  
  
  
He was tired, but could not rest.  
The time turned into night, the music was still on, and he laid under his blanket, with his glare on the ceiling.  
  
Tobirama moved his glare and glared blindly through the window, into the void.  
  
When he finally turned around and laid on his side, he heard a scratching and a thump against his window.  
The albino turned around, _was it a bird_?  
  
Of course he had to check it, so he went up and walked quietly to the window, and pushed his face to the window.  
And then, opened it.  
  
It was a bit cold, but pulled his whole head out and glared at the quiet city.  
  
Maybe it was Izuna?  
"Izuna?" he called, quiet as he could.  
He would probably hear Tobirama calling him, Hashirama told him, they have a great hearing.  
  
Tobirama heard that hissing sound, " _Human_.."  
It would be a bad omen to let a vampire in, but, somehow deep down in the albino's heart,  
  
he wanted to.  
  
Tobirama turned his head to the left, Izuna was sitting on the roof.  
The only thing that could be seen was the shape of him. But the glowing red eyes looked at him, and the white vampire teeth were smiling at him.  
  
"Am I allowed to come in?" Izuna hissed, as he stood up, without any fear of falling down,  
"Or, are you afraid, human?"  
  
"As long as you don't hurt my family, I suppose." he said, watched the vampire take a step closer.  
Tobirama was afraid of heights, and everytime this vampire took a step closer,  
  
without even care how high up they actually were, Tobirama's heart beat faster.  
  
"I just want you." Izuna said, now standing on the edge of the window, the albino moved so he could come inside.  
He reached out his hand, to help him.  
  
Even if Izuna had a great balance, he took gladly his hand and jumped softly in.  
"What's this?" he asked, listening to the music. "Music?" the albino chuckled.  
  
"Do you want me to turn it off?"  
  
Izuna looked at him, then shook his head. "Sounds amusing." he said, and grinned, as he moved closer to the albino.  
But this time, the albino did not move of fear, he looked down at him,  
  
Izuna was a little bit shorter than him, reached up to his shoulders.  
He had to turn his head up to look at Tobirama. The vampire looked at him with amusement.  
  
"Really didn't expect you to invite me in."  
He licked his teeth, the lustful glare was in his eyes again.  
  
Tobirama followed the red tongue, which licked all the front teeth, and bared the vampire teeth in the corner.  
And within a second, he was pushed down in his bed, with the other man over him.  
  
_He's superstrong_..., Tobirama thought, but it didn't really hurt that bad, this time.  
  
Izuna's smooth hand was now around his neck with a hard grip, and the other hand tickled him under the t-shirt.  
The whole thing, was new for him, but he tried to relax.  
  
The vampire had not really proposed to have sex, he realized now.  
He wanted to bite him, taste every inch of his body.  
Tobirama felt the teeth going through his thin skin, leaving bite marks all over.  
  
And somehow, he was turned on. Disgusted and excited at the same time.  
"Shit..." he swore, Izuna looked up at him, he grinned. Blood on his teeth.  
  
"Something wrong?" Izuna scoffed.  
He licked away the blood from his front teeth.  
  
Tobirama glared at him for a second, all flustered.  
And then looked away, and grinned widely. "No."  
  
_Absolutely normal_...., he tried to convince himself in his head.  
His brother would totally freak out if he knew Tobirama was going to get married, with a vampire.

~~A male vampire.~~  
  
Izuna moved closer to his face, and licked him softly. His tongue was warm, wet and soft against his lips.  
The licking turned into a deep kiss, the vampire teeth seemed to be no problem after all.  
  
He recieved the kiss, and finally took his courage to touch him more intimately.  
  
_It's not bad, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let a vampire into your house, they will never leave you alone. :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Izuna has a few weaknesses:  
> Uncontrollable hissing, (that's why he hiss all the time)  
> Garlic, (it's like poop for his nose)  
> Withered stomach, (can't eat human food without getting sick)  
> Can only sleep in coffins, (a "human" bed makes his back hurt)  
> Day phobia/thin skinned, (the sun will burn his skin and leave ugly burn marks).
> 
> Anyhow! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!  
> ^-^


	5. Blinded by fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, that's how Tobirama falls into the vampire's grasp.

  
  
Tobirama's body hurt, it was sore after Izuna's biting on his flesh.   
The bite marks on his pale skin, turned into a deep purple. It looked somehow very appealing to him.  
  
His hand was buried in the soft black hair, the other hand stroke the vampire on his soft but ice cold arm.   
Izuna's eyes were closed, but Tobirama doubted he was asleep.  
  
Izuna's lips touched the albino's naked chest, his breathing was somehow irregular.   
"You are warm." the vampire spoke, "I'm not used to it."  
  
He raised his head, his eyes met Tobirama's.   
"Does it hurt you?" the albino asked, he frowned.   
  
"No." Izuna replied, with a soft smile, "I wouldn't be able to eat if it hurt me."  
  
Izuna sat up, and was now sitting on Tobirama's stomach.   
The long hair fell down over his shoulder, cover mostly of it.   
  
He looked really beautiful in this angle, like a famous painting.  
  
"Do you like what you're seeing?" the vampire teased, he tilted his head a bit, and licked over his teeth with a smirk.   
Tobirama swallowed, all flustered. "Yeah." he whispered.  
  
Izuna looked at him with amusement, his cold hands touched him over the chest, the albino shivered.   
He was still a little bit afraid, of what he actually was feeling about this.  
  
"I didn't know vampires like cuddling."  
  
That dragged out a chuckle from the vampire, "You seem to be lonesome people."  
Izuna chuckled again, "That's just a prejudice, isn't it?"  
  
The vampire nodded. He licked inside of his lowerlip, "We like being close to our own race."  
Tobirama placed his both hands on Izuna's hips, Izuna groaned from the warm touch.   
  
He tilted his head back, "You touch me... In a way I've never been touched in, before." he hissed, between his clenched teeth.   
"Is it.. good?" the albino asked, watching the vampire tense every muscle in his body.  
  
Izuna huffed, but sounded more like a moan.   
"Yes." He placed his own cold hands over the others warm hands, and looked down at the human.   
  
"I thought I disgusted you..."    
  
"Hm." the vampire huffed, "Sometimes."  
  
 _Fair enough_ , the albino thought for himself.   
  
"But in other hand-" he continued, licked his lips in a seductive way,   
"Who would known a human could be so beautiful?", he moved closer to the albino.   
  
He was just going to kiss him, but sat up again, he seemed distracted.   
"What is it?" the albino asked, when Izuna turned his head around, and fixed his glare at the door.  
  
"You have a brother." he pointed out, Tobirama frowned.   
"Yes? Three." he replied, unsure what the vampire was trying to say.   
  
He turned his head back, and looked down at the albino.  
  
"Nothing." he hissed, now close to his ear, he moved both hands to the bruised neck.   
The cold hands embraced it. Their eyes met, Izuna's lustful glare was there again.   
  
Tobirama was mixed with fear and excitment, and was sure the vampire on him, could feel it.  
  
He was after all, feeding on his fear. It turned him on, as it turned Tobirama on.  
" _Don't fear, human_." Izuna hissed, closer to his lips.   
  
He licked Tobirama's lips, his grip around the neck got slightly harder.   
Tobirama said nothing, he looked back into the vampire's glowing red eyes. " _Let me love you._."  
  
Izuna's nails dug into the side of his neck, it hurt. But in a good way.   
Tobirama breathed heavily, he was so turned on. He shivered when the cold lips met his.  
  
Izuna's warm tongue explored every inch of his mouth, the other hand was tied up in the white and wild hair.   
Tobirama tangled his own fingers into the raven black hair,  
  
the vampire groaned, when he pulled it hard.   
  
  
"You're strong.." the vampire hissed through his clenched teeth, tilted his head back, tongue licking his lips once again.   
Tobirama's big hand embraced the small neck, "I can't compare my strength with yours." he huffed back, as their lips met again into a deep kiss.   
  
The albino wrestled the vampire down, holding both of his hands over his head.   
"Hm." he grinned, when he looked down under him. "Dominant, are we?" Izuna hissed, amused.  
  
Tobirama chuckled, "You really want this?"  
  
Izuna bared his teeth into a smirk, when Tobirama took a hard grip around the vampire's neck,   
"Hm-You can't kill me even if you tried."   
  
"You may do what you want."  
  
And,   
who would ever know Tobirama would have sex with a vampire?   
  
And enjoy it?  
  
Tobirama would regret it sooner or later, he knew that.   
But he focused on his newfound lover.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS BUT I DID. AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.   
> im not very good at writing smut/sex scenes looooooool. (im embarrassed, yes.)
> 
> but, next question! will tobert actually leave the living world to be with izuna?  
> hmmmmmmm ;D


	6. Back to Hollow Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama offers himself to take Izuna home, in his jacket.

  
Izuna's stomach rumbled, which made Tobirama turn his head to the vampire next to him.   
He seemed a little bit uncomfortable, "Are you hungry?"  
  
The vampire turned his head and met Tobirama's eyes, then he turned his head away,   
"Yes."  
  
"You can't eat human food, right?"  
  
"Nope." Izuna sighed, without looking back at him, he groaned as he sat up.   
"I will get sick for days. - Only human blood, sometimes animals..."   
  
"And your so-called bed is hurting my back."  
He stretched, and then got up from the bed. He stood completely naked in front of the bed.  
  
"I'm not like my older brother-" he continued, and turned around to pick up his clothes.   
"He managed to get used to the bed-thing humans have." Tobirama watched him get dressed from where he was laying.   
  
"I would rather sleep under your bed."  
  
"And I should-" the vampire looked out from the window, the sun shone through the curtains.   
"Go home-But."  
  
Tobirama sat up and turned around,   
"You can't travel in sunlight." he pointed out, and got up. He picked up some clothes and got dressed.   
"No-of course not." Izuna hissed,  
  
"What were you-"  
  
"You can take form as a bat, right?" Tobirama said, almost full dressed now.   
"I can escort you, as a bat- In my jacket, if that would help."   
  
The vampire's red eyes glared surprised at the other.   
"Will you actually do that for me?"  
  
"Yup." the albino replied, and smiled.   
"But we'll have to take the bus-"  
  
Izuna looked a bit uncomfortable and unsure,   
"Is it safe?" he whispered, fiddled nervously on his hoodie.   
  
"Are you scared?" the albino asked, softly.  
He moved closer, and stroke the cold cheek carefully, eyes met.  
  
"I don't know what that bus-thing is." the vampire hissed,   
"It sounds like a big growling animal." That made Tobirama laugh,   
  
"You better not get in their way, it will probably hurt- even if you're immortal."  
  
" _Fine_. Let's do it."   
Tobirama clenched his fist, and reached it towards the vampire, "What's this?"  
  
"It's a _fist bump_." the albino chuckled, "It's a form of friendship."  
  
" _Fist bump._ " Izuna repeated, and clenched his fist.    
And watched the other man touch his fist with his own. " _Human-friendship_."  
  
Izuna grinned sheepishly, up at him. "I trust you." he whispered, and pulled the man into a hug.   
"You're warm, kind.." It sounded like he started crying, he sobbed.  
  
"Izuna? Are you crying?"  
  
Vampires could cry?  
  
The vampire huffed into his chest, "No."  
"Let's do it."  
  
He pulled Tobirama away from him, and within three seconds,   
he flapped with his majestic but small wings.   
He had never seen a bat in close before, and it amazed him,  
  
he dragged down the zipper to his hoodie,   
Izuna landed at his chest, claws dug into his t-shirt under, to hold himself up.   
  
"Comfortable?" he asked, as he slowly and carefully pulled up the zipper again.  
  
The door opened, Tobirama turned surprised around.   
"Who are you talking to?" Hashirama asked, and looked confused around in his room.   
  
"No one?" the albino replied, hoped his big brother would not see what he kept inside his hoodie.  
  
"I talk to myself." He walked past by his brother.   
"Sometimes you need good answers."  
  
"Tobe." Hashirama said, walking after him into the hallway,   
"You're acting strange."  
  
But Tobirama ignored him. "Are you getting depressed again?"  
  
He tried to get his shoes on, without hurting Izuna.   
"Why don't you leave him alone, honey?" Hashirama's wife, Mito appeared on the door frame.   
  
Tobirama looked up at the red haired woman, "Thank you, Mito-I'm leaving."  
  
And hurried out.   
  
It was not until he stood in the elevator, he opened the hoodie a little bit.   
The red eyes looked up at him. Izuna as a bat was adorable.  
  
"You are depressed?" Izuna asked,   
-his voice sounded more distorted and squeaky from his normal and deep voice as a human, or vampire...  
  
"Hm." Tobirama huffed, "Not anymore."  
  
"Do you know about it?"  
  
"Of course." the bat squeaked, "Ever heard of **Eternal Sadness**?"  
The albino shook his head, "It's like a curse." the bat continued, scoffed.  
  
"It occurs when you lose someone you love."  
  
Tobirama raised an eyebrow down at Izuna, "So you can die?" he tilted his head.  
"Only in too much sunlight, and- of course, you can die from _lost love_. At least as a vampire."  
  
The elevator made a tinkling sound, Izuna squeaked- Doors opened.   
" _Awful sound_!" he groaned and curled down. The albino chuckled, "Stay put."   
  
_He's too adorable._.  
  
Tobirama honestly never expected himself to carry a bat under his hoodie,   
but here he was- waiting for the bus. He tried to look normal, and tried to stand in the shadows.  
  
It obviously made him look weird.  
  
He grinned for himself,   
he was getting slowly attached to this vampire, even if he didn't want to confess it.  
  
  
The albino chose a seat far back in the bus, the darkest place he could find.   
Old ladies gave him weird glares, but he was too busy to keep Izuna safe and in darkness, to even notice, someone chose to sit next to him.  
  
The blonde hair had fallen down in his face, but Tobirama could see the dead blue eyes.   
He was dressed in all black, and black boots. He looked blindly in front of him,   
  
Tobirama immeditely felt a bit uncomfortable, and moved slowly closer to the window.   
  
The blondie did not move, and made Tobirama think he must been high as a mountain.   
He knew where he was going, this bus leaded out to the suburbs.  
  
The albino felt over his chest, touched Izuna carefully.   
"What's that?" the blonde man spoke, from nowhere, - Tobirama jumped a bit.   
"Wh-what's what?" he asked, cleared his throat.  
  
"In your hoodie, man." the blondie spoke again, his voice was hoarse.   
He turned the death glare to the albino. "Did you rescue a cat or something?"  
  
He smirked-"Cats are nice."   
  
The blondie stopped smirking, and returned to his dead face again.   
Tobirama glared at him, narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to Hollow Hills?" the albino asked, curiously.   
  
The whole situation was making him uncomfortable.  
  
The aura around him was strange.  
  
"No." the blondie scoffed. " _Further than that_."   
  
"Oh...." Tobirama said, and felt somehow relieved. "I am."  
And pushed at the stop sign.   
  
The blondie glared at him when he walked past by him, and out.  
  
He could feel the glare in his back, until the bus continued its route.   
Tobirama sighed, loudly. "We're almost there." And with that, he hurried over the way,   
  
he remembered the dark purple house, further away, in a corner.  
  
The houses in this neighbourhood was different from each other,  
  
but all of them was creepy.  
  
"How do I get in?" the albino asked, when he reached the front door, Izuna squeaked-a formula, maybe in Latin?   
Honestly, in Tobirama's ear, it sounded less demonic, what he had heard on movies.  
  
  
As soon they got inside, Izuna released himself from his bat form, and fell down, exhausted on the tree floor, with a loud thump.   
Tobirama crounched down beside him, "Where's your coffin?"  
  
He lifted his vampire up, "Third floor." Izuna huffed, " _Thank you_."   
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the blondie is? Yup. It's Dei!
> 
> Tobirama is also experiencing some weird shit. Way more than ever before ^-^ 
> 
> And I named the weird neighbourhood to Hollow Hills, don't laugh >:  
> (It's one of these neigbourhoods people start to call by its apparence, so this neighbourhood has another name from the beginning, and yes, it's located at the hills.)
> 
> I'm kinda dead now. I've worked long and hard on this. Lol.  
> Please enjoy!


	7. See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil

  
It had been hours since Tobirama put the exhausted vampire into his coffin,  
and he walked around in the living room- and looked at the painted family photos.  
  
But something else caught his eye. He turned his head to a thick, dark book.  
"What's that?" he asked, - He couldn't read the letters carved into the book, they seemed very unfamiliar.  
  
But he picked it up, felt over the cover with his bare fingers.  
Tobirama himself, liked cryptic letters, morse code, and such as things, but this was something he couldn't read.  
  
He opened the book, carefully, as he sat down in one of the armchairs.  
The book seemed very old, and the pages was thin. The small letters was nothing of this world.  
  
"Interesting..." he muttered for himself, touched the thin page carefully.  
  
**Նրանք ապակու, հայելիների կամ այլ բաների վրա չեն արտացոլում:**  
**Արնախումներն ունեն լուսանկարչական հիշողություն:**  
**Արնախումներն սառը ցրտահարված են, եթե դրանք դիպչում են, վերքը կվերանա**  
  
The unfamiliar letters hurt his eyes. "What the fuck is this?"  
He wrinkled his nose, "Anyway..." Tobirama looked up from the book.  
  
"I should check on Izuna..."-  
He closed it carefully, and held it close to his chest, when he made his way up from the stairs.  
They creaked for every step he took- painted pictures were also lined up on the wall,  
  
Tobirama felt a bit uncomfortable-  
he tried to convince himself that they were not following him with their red eyes,  
  
while he walked up to the third floor.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he sneered to something that looked devilish, like a devil creature-made in stone.  
And walked so far away from it, into the only room-on the third floor.  
  
The albino looked at the dark coffin farthest to the stone wall.  
The aura around it-if you could put it like that- was surrounded of smoke.  
There was only one window remaining, and it was covered by a thick curtain in dark colours.  
  
Tobirama took a unsure step closer to the coffin, and swallowed.  
He didn't want to wake him up, so he decided to sit next to it.  
Actually- he didn't know how long time it would take for a vampire to recover from the sunlight.  
  
He sat down on the cold floor, and leaned his back against the coffin.  
Izuna could maybe, feel his presence.  
  
The book rested on his legs, it was a heavy book. Tobirama wanted to ask Izuna about it, he was so curious what language that was.  
He tried to recall the spell the vampire said, to open the front door.  
  
In Tobirama's opinion, that sounded less demonic. Vampires might not be demons, but still-  
They were some sort of cannibals, right?  
  
He rested his head back, and glared up at the stone ceiling.  
It was a bit cold up here- obviously, because vampires are cold blooded. And Tobirama realized, he was pretty amazed.  
  
Vampires were creatures of the dark, they could see in dark,  
while humans had a defect vision in darkness.  
  
Tobirama was so deep into his own thoughts, he didn't even hear Izuna opening his coffin.  
"What are you doing?" Izuna hissed, his speed between the coffin and the floor was too fast for the albino to even react normally.  
  
Izuna's red eyes glared at the book which rested on Tobirama's legs.  
"The book-" the vampire hissed, and reached to take it from him. "I'm sorry..." the albino said, and let him take the book from him.  
  
"What kind of book is that?"  
  
The vampire's eyes glowed in the dark. He held the book close to his chest-  
"Doesn't matter..." He seemed to be in a bad mood, so Tobirama didn't ask any further.  
  
He followed him down from the stairs, to the ground floor.  
But one thing that came to his mind, was that punk on the bus.  
  
He had to ask, since the guy made him uncomfortable,  
  
and wanted to know if Izuna was too.  
  
Tobirama watched the vampire put the book back into one of the bookshelves.  
"Izuna.." he said, and swallowed. The vampire turned around, " _Hm_?"  
  
"The man... on the bus." the albino began,  
Izuna raised his chin a bit, he narrowed his eyes, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"Yes-" he hissed, "You're wondering what he was, am I right?"  
  
Tobirama was a bit startled at first, but nodded intensively back.  
"Devil's work!" the vampire groaned, he moved closer, in a rapid speed- his eyes glowed even more now.  
  
"Devil worshipers.."  
  
He hissed through his clenched teeth. Tobirama frowned in surprise. "Devil-what?" he stuttered.  
Izuna took a hard grip around the albino's shoulder, nails dug through his t-shirt.  
  
"Never-NEVER- talk to them-" Izuna hissed, "They sacrifices."  
  
Tobirama stared in confusion at the the vampire.  
"They kill vampires. They kill humans. And anything in their way, as long it's a sacrifices for the Devil."  
  
  
" _Holy shit_.." the albino whispered. They had actually encountered a devil worshiper, on the bus.  
Tobirama was more than just freaked out. "Yes-" Izuna hissed, "We fear them."  
  
He moved rapidly to the other side of the living room, "Where do they live?" Tobirama asked, in a whisper.  
Izuna turned around, eyes glowed, he clenched his teeth.  
  
"Not far." he hissed back, "But far enough."  
  
"Do I need to worry?" the albino asked, carefully, he looked at the angry vampire.  
"Maybe." the vampire hissed back.  
  
"They speak Devil's language- Hsss.. _Disgusting_."  
  
He scoffed, and crossed his arms.  
Tobirama blinked, "Devil's language?" he asked, "What's that?- I mean-"  
  
The vampire walked towards him, "Aramaic." he hissed, close to the albino's ear.  
"Jesus Christ language-" He shivered.  
  
"It makes no sense." Tobirama pointed out, that made the vampire groan.  
The groan was loud and painful in his ears. It made him cringe.  
  
"Of course it doesn't make sense for you, _human_!" he groaned, as he clenched his teeth hard,  
"The Devil- spoke Aramaic-to Jesus Christ-trying to commit sins."  
  
Tobirama listened carefully.  
  
"Vampires don't like Jesus Christ-But we are not evil, not evil as them are, the Devil worshipers."-  
  
The vampire hissed, " _Aramaic_ is Devil's language."  
Tobirama was still a bit confused. "Does that mean that Jesus is a Devil too?"  
  
"Yesss."  
  
"What kind of language are you speaking?"  
  
Izuna narrowed his eyes at him, but he could spot a smirk. "Armenian."  
-"Da Satani lezun ch’e-" He chuckled.  
  
"I can teach you-"  
  
He raised his hand. A book moved without him touching it- Some amazing power.  
"Read this book." Izuna grabbed it and shoved it into Tobirama's arms. This book was more lighter than the other one. It was thinner.  
  
But it was old, and the pages was thin as the last one. "Read."  
"I must eat." he hissed, Tobirama blinked- and in next second, the vampire was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I spent an hour to choose a language for our beloved vampires.  
> Since I know the Devil in Passion of the Christ talked Aramaic with Jesus,  
> I don't want to confuse anyone the Devil worshipers with Vampires, since the Vampires are their own race.
> 
> The first sentences in Armenian is;  
> "They have no reflection in glass, mirrors, or other things.  
> Vampires have photographic memory.  
> Vampires are cold blooded, if once they touch the wound will go."
> 
> Da Satani lezun ch’e = That's not Devil's language = Դա Սատանի լեզուն չէ
> 
> Lol Tobert has so much to keep up with. I bet he's terrified.  
> Because I am hehehe ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all support! Means A LOT! enjoy!!!


	8. I will get to you, and take you down; Tear your insides out; Crush your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he figure out what's actually going on? Izuna knows something he don't.

  
The albino had fallen asleep in the armchair, he was not used to be up at nights anymore.  
He did before, when he was depressed. His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, and woke him up.  
  
"Helloo.." he answered, like it was someone else than his older brother on the other side.  
  
"God, Tobe!" his brother shouted back, "Are you okay? Where are you?"  
The albino sighed loudly. Why did his brother have to be so whiny?  
  
"Nowhere." he replied, because, telling his brother he was in Hollow Hills would make him worried sick,  
he decided to not tell him anything about this.  
  
"Are you at a bar?" Hashirama asked, bluntly.  
Of course, he would ask that, since Tobirama often went to the bar when he was depressed,  
and developed some serious alcohol problems.  
  
"No." -  
  
"Brother." his brother now said, seriously.  
But Tobirama did not want to hear, instead he wanted to ask him questions.  
  
"Hashirama- I have a question." Tobirama interrupted,  
"Can you read armenian?"  
  
It went quiet in the phone for a few seconds.  
"Why are you asking?" his brother asked back, "Madara can read, and speak it. I-"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just curious." Felt like the albino was missing out on something.  
Why in earth could his brothers friend speak the language of....... _Vampires_?  
  
He froze, "Hashirama-I need to go, I'll call you back." and with that, he hung up.  
He walked fastest he could to the family potrait he was looking at before.  
  
_Of course. Of fucking course_!  
He found Madara painted behind Izuna, "That's it!" he said loud to himself,  
and dropped the book on the floor, his jaw dropped. That's why Madara was so fucking weird!  
  
He never realized it until now. Tobirama groaned, "  
Why didn't you tell me that! You piece of shit to brother-"  
  
He picked up the book, and hit himself with it. It all made sense,  
  
he remembered the way Madara always look at Hashirama,  
-it was the same lustful glare as Izuna's when he was looking at him. Another question came up in his head-  
  
Did Hashirama know?;  
Tobirama tried to remember all those times Hashirama had tried to tell him about vampires,  
  
something-something-  
  
he dug deep down in his memory. -  
Tobirama remembered that Madara always came at night, when he was actually coming;  
  
the albino tried to connect all the dots-  
  
There was still a few thing missing.  
  
"Do you like that painting?" the vampire said, behind him- made Tobirama startled.  
He immediately stood straight in his back, clenched his fingers around the book.  
  
"I-I guess." he stuttered, "Who's that?"  
  
He pointed at Madara, even if he knew who it was.  
Izuna stepped towards the painting, and grinned.  
  
"Oh, that's my old brother." he said, proudly. Tobirama looked at him, with a frown.  
  
"Are the others your brothers?"  
He looked back at the painting. Izuna smiled.  
  
"No, this is Obito-" he pointed at a man, with raven black and spiky hair, and what seemed to be scars on his right face.  
  
"He's my cousin- And Shisui" Izuna pointed at another man, seemed a little younger than Izuna himself.  
The man had dark brown and curly hair, and looked kind. His eyes were red, but they looked kind.   
  
"Also my cousin-This is Shisui's dad. My uncle."  
  
"Kagami." He huffed, and pointed at a copy of Shisui, same dark brown hair,  
same kind of kind eyes, and his hair was also curly.  
  
"Sasuke and Itachi, brothers. My cousins."  
The young boy had short and spiky hair, his eyes were not so kind.  
But his brother, he had long dark hair, and seemed aged way more. It looked like he was hiding a smile, like Mona Lisa.  
  
Tobirama inspected the painting for a moment,  
but his eye caught another painting. He missed that one,  
  
"Who are those?" he asked, and pointed at the painting next to the family painting.  
  
Izuna huffed, "That's Indra and Ashura." and was now standing in front of it.  
"Indra." he pointed at a man with very dark and very long hair tied in a ponytail, "And Ashura."  
  
The other man looked more like a human than a vampire to Tobirama,  
"Why does he look so different from you?" Tobirama heard himself asking, he looked at the vampire.  
  
"Because-" the vampire hissed, he smirked.  
"He's a human-vampire hybrid-Their mom was a human, but their dad's a vampire."  
  
"You see-" Izuna continued, "We're descendants from Indra.."  
  
"Meanwhile, there's some descendants from Ashura."  
  
The albino frowned, but Izuna looked amused back.  
"What's your last name? I didn't catch that-"  
  
"Um.. Senju?"  
Izuna nodded, thoughtfully, and took a seat in the sofa. "Come."  
  
Tobirama sat next to him, unsure what to say or do.  
The vampire advantage of the situation, pulled him down-with his inhuman strength, grinning down at him.  
  
His tongue licked the sharp vampire teeth, like a hungry animal.  
His long nails dug into his chest through the t-shirt, Tobirama groaned, not of pain- rather of pleasure.  
  
" _We shouldn't be doing this_.." Izuna hissed, came closer, " _But I can't resist. I can't_..."  
Tobirama looked worried at him, " _You are not what I thought you was_.."  
  
Sounded like he admitted something, maybe for himself?  
  
Tobirama was going to say something, but- the kissing distracted his thoughts.  
Izuna continued his hissing into his mouth. He nearly pulled off the t-shirt the albino wore, with his inhuman strength-  
  
Bit him on his still bruised neck, the teeth dug deep down-  
  
he felt himself going numb-closed his eyes.  
Tobirama was no longer afraid; he should, but he was not.  
  
He was satisfied. Tobirama grabbed the ponytail in a firm grip, their lips met;  
into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
" _Senju_.." Izuna hissed into his mouth, he licked away the blood  
from the albino's bruised lips; groaned;  
  
"Fuuck-.."  
  
  
Tobirama knew he would never have this kind of sex with anyone else.  
The vampire had stolen everything from him- _his heart, blood, life._  
  
But that was Tobirama willing to lose. He thought he had nothing else to lose.  
He was convinced that he wanted this.  
  
No turning back.  
   
Even the time for him would be running out-soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from Arch Enemy - I am Legend/Out of blood! 
> 
> ^-^


	9. Tell me the truth, It will hurt less than a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

  
" _Senju_.."  
  
Izuna hissed close to his ear, "You should eat..." The vampire touched him lightly on his throat, his nails scratching, followed his jawline.  
Tobirama looked up at him, they had been sleeping on the floor for a couple of hours.  
  
But the albino was not really hungry. He smiled, though-  
knowing that Izuna cared about his well-being. He huffed, "I'm fine."  
  
He rested his head against the rug again, and looked up at the high ceiling;  
"Don't worry."  
  
But Tobirama looked at the vampire over him, "Are your relatives nice as you?"  
Izuna huffed, bared his teeth, into a grin, "Uncle Kagami.." he hissed, "And his son-"  
  
"They are." The vampire licked his teeth, "They would not hurt you."  
He was now sitting at the human's stomach, he tickled him on his jawline,  
  
tongue licking himself seductive over his lips, while he looked down at the albino.  
  
"Do they live here?" Tobirama asked, curiously. "Yes-" the vampire hissed back, he grinned.  
  
"They already know-"  
  
Izuna twirled some of his hair around his finger, tensed his muscles.  
"About what?" the albino asked, furrowed his eyebrows together.  
  
The vampire looked up at the ceiling, huffed; "You."  
Then he looked down at the albino under him, his red eyes glowed.  
  
"They don't hunt." he continued, "but they know you are here, every vampire can smell human _flesh-and blood_."  
  
Somehow that made Tobirama a bit uncomfortable,  
"If they don't hunt, what do they eat?"  
  
"Plasma." Izuna hissed back, wrinkled his nose,  
"From the _plasma-tree_."  
  
"-They are still vampires-but they are good."  
Izuna laid down over him again, kissed him softly over his collarbones.  
"But you are good too?" the albino said, buried his hand into the black raven hair.  
  
The vampire huffed, "No- But only good for you, of course.."  
  
The albino was not really following, so many questions filled his head-  
"Why-Why are you only good for me, when you can be a good vampire like your uncle and-"  
  
Izuna hissed aggressively, he was now choking the albino, " _You wouldn't understand_!"  
His long nails dug into the flesh, red eyes glowed, he bared his teeth. Tobirama gasped for air, " _You would not understand-You-_ "  
  
He released the grip around his throat, glared down at him;  
"Of course I wouldn't!" Tobirama yelled back, "If you don't tell me what's going on, I won't!"  
  
Izuna hissed aggressively, clenched his fist and hit the albino in his face.  
Tobirama was shocked, he blinked, "Izuna!" he shouted, grabbed the vampire and threw him down on the rug,  
  
"What are you even talking about!"  
  
Tobirama held him down, his warm hands embraced the cold neck;  
Izuna hissed, clenched his teeth, "Fuck you." he spat the human in the face, bared his teeth into a psychopatic grin.  
  
"You really don't know?" he sneered. "You don't know _what_ you are?"  
  
"What do you mean with _WHAT_ I am?" Tobirama hissed aggressively back, furrowed his eyebrows together,  
felt the blood dripping from his nose. It dripped down at the vampires lips, who licked it away.  
  
He breathed heavily, "You are a descendant from Ashura-"  
  
He laughed, - Tobirama released the grip he held around the vampire; wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
It came very clear. "I'm-a vampire?" he whispered.  
  
"No." the vampire said, "You are human-descendant from Ashura-A vampire-human hybrid.  
"-But you got the strength in you-" Izuna licked his lips. "That's why I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"It still makes no sense." the albino admitted, "Tell me the _truth_."  
  
Izuna grinned, "Take a look at yourself, Senju."  
  
He stroke him the albino over his chin,  
"I thought you were a human-But your red eyes, your pale skin-hm-",  
  
he grabbed his chin, pulled him closer, whispered into his mouth;  
  
"It all made sense."  
  
He grinned again, licked his teeth; "You got vampire blood in you, but you are not a vampire, you are only a hybrid,  
"-just like Indra and Ashura, but you- you are from Ashura's clan, not _ours_."  
  
Tobirama glared down at him.  
"I've been hunting you for years."  
  
"F-for years?" The albino stammered, his chest tighten, "Yes!" Izuna hissed,  
"But Madara didn't let me!" He groaned; "He thought it would be better to leave you alone! And there he is, fucking with your older brother-"  
  
He sat aggressively up, and pushed Tobirama down on the floor.  
The albino was shocked, he was not able to say something; Izuna continued, "You and your family-"  
  
"-are the only left from Ashura's clan...."  
  
"But if you've been hunting me for years- You already knew who I was?" Tobirama said, finally able to say something.  
"No." Izuna hissed back, "I recently figured it out, I felt drawn to you-yes-But I didn't understand why first, to be completely honest."  
  
Tobirama glared at the naked vampire, spreaded out on the dark red rug.  
"And I didn't understand why Madara was so protective over you and your family."  
  
"But it's because you are the left of Ashura's clan- And to go back a few decades-"  
  
Izuna sat up, let his hair out. The albino still glared at him.  
"We are only allowed to marry our own- Even though, you are not a real vampire-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Madara is selfish." the vampire said, twirled his hair around his finger, clenched his teeth;  
"He wants us to be-hm-what is it called? Clean."  
  
"So all this is just about being ethnical?" the albino whispered, he felt vulnerable at some point,  
"This is sick." Now he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"Forgive me." the vampire said, softly. Their eyes met, there was a brief moment of silence,  
Tobirama breathed heavily, and then he lowered his glare.  
  
"I forgive you." he said, raised his glare and looked into the red eyes that seemed soft.  
"It won't end here, I promise you that."  
  
"But-I-I need some time to think....", with that, he stood up, and grabbed his clothes.  
Izuna watched him getting dressed- in completely silence.  
  
"See you."  
Tobirama looked down at the vampire who still sat on the rug completely naked.  
  
The vampire nodded, slowly. The albino could find his way out on his own.  
  
  
As soon he got away from the house, from the neighbour-he started to cry.  
He cried so much, he could not even continue walking so he just ended up on a bench in a hidden path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay them feels are taking over.. Buut it won't end here!  
> ^-^


	10. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

  
He must passed out, Tobirama heard an unfamiliar language in distant, it came closer.  
"Is he dead?" a young male voice asked, and another male voice answered,   
  
"It's a human. I don't think he's dead."  
Tobirama sat up, what he was now facing was two from the family potrait in Izuna's house.  
  
He blinked, dazed and confused, he bawled; "Don't touch me!"   
The younger man, he remembered him, that's Shisui, he stopped and raised his hands,  
  
His dad, Kagami did the same. "Sorry." Shisui said,   
he looked kindly at the albino with his red eyes, "We thought you were dead."   
  
Tobirama huffed, blinked; his head hurt, so did his eyes.   
The two vampires looked at each other and spoke in their language.   
  
The albino narrowed his eyes, he cleared his throat,   
  
"I'm with Izuna. I mean-I came from his house---"   
The two male vampires stopped talking, Kagami was the first to talk,   
"You must be the human, yes?" And then the son spoke, "You should not be out here on your own-"  
  
Tobirama was slightly uncomfortable, he fiddled nervously with his sleeve, "Whatever-"  
  
He raised up, "I'm leaving anyway." Tobirama walked between them, in a fast pace.   
But Kagami took his arm, and dragged him back, "Human-" he hissed, the albino shivered.  
  
"You may not travel alone in the dark."  
  
"Whatever-I don't care." the albino bawled back, and tried to jerk from the hard grip,   
but the man seemed to have same inhuman strenght as Izuna.   
  
He stopped trying to get away, sighed loudly.   
"I don't care, human-I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You're coming with us." the older man spoke,   
-and before Tobirama had any chance to reply or make any protest,  
  
they disappeared from the hidden path, and the first thing the albino saw, was the door that lead into his lovers house.   
The son knocked on the door, "Izuna!"  
  
He knocked again, a little harder, Tobirama was stuck in a firm grip,   
"Fuck, let me go!" he snarled, kicked the oldest one.   
  
The door creaked when it opened. Izuna's red eyes glared surprisingly at his two relatives and the human,   
who tried to release himself from the grip.   
  
Tobirama sat down on his knees, on the tree floor, he looked up at his lover.  
Izuna's eyes glowed, released some sort of anger, but not towards the albino,  
  
the vampire glared at his relatives. He spoke in Armenian, Tobirama could not understand,  
but he seemed annoyed just by hearing the sound of his voice.  
  
" _Leave him alone_ -" the vampire hissed, " _He's mine, how dare you touch him_!"  
  
The glowing eyes were now looking directly at Tobirama, Izuna reached out his hand,   
"Senju." he hissed, " _Mine_."  
  
Tobirama had no other choice than take the offering hand, the vampire shoved him to him,  
"Go away-" he bawled, to his relatives. The two other vampires stared back.  
  
"Senju?" Shisui spoke, he furrowed his eyebrows together.   
"Yes!" Izuna hissed, " _Mine_! _Only_ mine!"   
  
The vampire pushed the albino inside, and slammed the door aggressively in front of his relatives faces.  
  
Tobirama sat on all four on the floor in the hallway, he breathed heavily.   
"Thank you, I suppose-" he spoke low, sat up on his knees. Being pushed inside with that strenght hurt,  
  
he felt his knees release pain.   
"No-" Izuna said, close to his ear, his hand stroke the white hair, down to his neck.   
"They are not allowed to touch what belongs to others-"  
  
"They know."  
  
"But I thought they were good." Tobirama spoke, he turned his head to look at the vampire next to him.   
"Yes-" the vampire hissed back, "They are, but rules-"   
  
"I told them I came from your house-" the albino explained, but Izuna interrupted,   
-"Of course you did- But you are marked." Izuna was now pointing at something that looked like a thunderbolt symbol,   
  
which adorned the pale skin, between his collarbones.  
  
"Take a look."   
He lifted him up, and leaded him to a mirror. Tobirama could not see Izuna's reflection in the mirror, and shot his both eyebrows high.   
"Look." Izuna hissed and pointed aggressively at the marking.  
  
"Did you do this?" the albino asked, as he stroke over the burn mark.   
"I did." Izuna hissed, he walked away, through a vault, the albino followed him into a big kitchen.  
  
Izuna was already sitting on the sink, he bared his teeth, the tongue licked seductive over one of his sharp vampire teeth.   
"And you're back-" he grinned amused.  
  
"They forced me." Tobirama replied, but smiled- "I guess it's for my best, after all."  
He walked towards the vampire, hands on his thighs, "Are you gonna spread your legs for me again?"  
  
Izuna chuckled, "Senju-"   
"I'll do anything for you-"  
  
The vampire spread his legs, the albino's hands stroke inside of the now naked legs.   
They were cold, but soft. "Bow, human." Izuna hissed, hand tangeled in the white hair,  
  
A grin spread over the albino's lips, before he bowed his head, "Suck."  
With that, his lips embraced the hard member.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thunderbolt marking is suppose to be from Vajra, which comes from Buddhism/Hinduism,   
> a weapon of the vedic rain and thunder-deity Indra, a symbol for spirit and spiritual power, since they are descendants of Indra. 
> 
> I hope it will make sense somehow! If not, just leave a comment or something,   
> and I'll try to explain it!


	11. Can you feel me losing my mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna brings the worst out of Tobirama.

  
The vampire appeared behind Tobirama and stared intensively on the tomatoes he were slicing with a sharp chopper.  
"Why do you humans chop your food?" he hissed, amused.  
  
Tobirama chuckled, "I don't think we really have to, to be honest." He continued slicing them,  
"But it's easier to eat them like this." Izuna raised an eyebrow.  
  
He embraced the albino's waist and leaned against his back, watching him,  
"Izuna." Tobirama spoke. "What happens if I take this knife and slice your throat?"  
  
He stopped chopping the tomatoes, held the knife in the air.  
The juice from it dropped down on the cutting board. The vampire chuckled. "Want to try?"  
  
"Yes." the albino said, honestly.  
He turned around and faced the vampire with the knife, a wide grin appeared on Izuna's lips.  
"Go ahead then, I don't mind."  
  
Tobirama looked into the red eyes- and wiped the knife against his t-shirt.  
Izuna tilted his head back, bared his throat, "It's all yours."  
  
The pale skin were like porcelain, and within a few seconds, there was a straight cut right through it.  
Red and thick blood were running down from the cut, the white shirt Izuna were wearing sucked intensively up the blood, leaving bloodstains.  
  
Izuna bared his teeth into a psychopatic grin, but Tobirama in other hand, just glared blindly at the thick blood.  
His eyes moved from the vampire's throat, to the knife he held in a firm grip.  
  
He dropped it on the floor, it clinked as it touched the floor-  
hands trembled, "You can't kill me." Izuna assured him, still with the psychopatic grin on his lips.  
  
"You got some awesome guts in you."  
Izuna moved his hand to his throat, and a few seconds later, the cut was gone.  
  
He cracked his neck, and groaned. "That's some _lovely_ shit."  
Tobirama glared surprisingly at him, still not able to say anything.  
  
"You got some blood on you." the vampire hissed, and raised his hand to wipe away blood stained on his pale skin,  
Tobirama breathed heavily when Izuna were close to his face,  
  
his tongue licked close to his mouth, moaned of pleasure.  
Tobirama closed his eyes hard, his body was still trembling.  
  
"Why are you so terrified?" he hissed, "This is nothing compared what the Devil worshipers do, human- don't fear. You can't kill me."  
His long fingers embraced the albino's throat, "Or did you change your mind?"  
  
"No." the albino replied, into a whisper.  
  
"No.." he breathed heavily,  
  
"But you don't have the power to turn me just yet... Right?"  
  
Izuna huffed, kissed him on his throat, "No, I don't, _human_." he hissed,  
"But Kagami-sama has." The long nails dug into the pale skin, "But I don't want him to touch you-"  
  
"You are a jealous son of bitch, aren't you?" Tobirama chuckled, and placed his hand over the cold cheek.   
"Yes-" he hissed back, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Wouldn't you?"  
  
Tobirama looked back, Izuna's eyes glittered,  
\- the albino smiled, "Yeah-Yeah of course."  
  
They were just about to kiss, when the cellphone in Tobirama's pocket started to buzz and ringing,  
Izuna squeaked, "What is that!", he stumbled backwards away.  
  
"It's my cellphone..." Tobirama replied, and lifted up from his pocket,  
he narrowed his eyes when he saw it was not Hashirama, it was his younger brother.  
  
He answered, glared at the vampire who sat on the sink, - startled by the sound.  
  
"Hey-Itama. What's up?"  
  
Izuna hissed loudly in the background. "Tobe, you okay?" the brother replied,  
"Where you at?"  
  
"I'm at a friends.. house.." the albino replied, he glared at the vampire.  
  
"What? You don't have friends?" Itama laughed.  
Tobirama chuckled, because he knew that was true.  
  
"No."  
Tobirama's face went blank. "It's not a friend-"  
  
He heard Itama gasp on the other side of the phone-along with a "ooooh"-  
Tobirama wrinkled his nose, "Don't you dare tell Hashirama, I'll kill you-" he threatened his younger brother,  
  
Izuna laughed, probably amused. "Tobe, are you-like-dating a.. guy?"  
  
Tobirama chuckled nervously, he mumbled, "Don't tell Hashirama anything of this, okay?"  
  
"I won't." Itama promised, "I know there's a reason why you keep things to yourself."  
"Anyway- I just wanted to check on you.. You're alright?"  
  
Tobirama closed his eyes for a moment, a starry flashback of what he just did, flew through his retina.  
"I'm okay-" he huffed back, and opened his eyes, looked at the vampire.  
  
" _Let him come_ -" Izuna hissed, a wild and amused grin appeard on his lips, he licked his teeth,  
-"Hmmm-"  
  
"Why don't you come here?" Tobirama asked, his brother gasped. "Anija-" Itama said, low.  
He sounded suspicious, but continued; "You are really acting weird."  
  
" _I'm not_!" the albino bawled into the phone, and Izuna laughed, even more amused now.  
Itama sighed, "Where are you then?"  
  
"Hollow Hills." the albino said, shortly. His heart started to race, his breathing got heavier.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, before Itama started to bawl; "You _what_!"  
" **Tobirama**!" He had to put the phone away from his ear, "Is this what you've been sneaking around with for weeks? _Month_ s?"  
  
His voice was shaky when he continued, now in a whisper; "Hashirama thinks you're drinking..."  
  
"Well, _I'm not_. Come, I trust you."  
  
"No." Itama said, angrily. Tobirama could imagine him furry his eyebrows together.  
"I'm not going to that haunted place, Anija-"  
  
"Then, don't."  
Tobirama was on his way to hung up, when Itama screamed; "Wait!"  
  
"Which house?"  
  
Tobirama looked at the vampire, with a smile, saying; "It's the purple one."  
"Christ. Got it.."  
  
The albino let out a deep sigh, buried his face in his hand,  
"What did I just do?" he groaned, then raised his head. Izuna sat nicely at the sink, looked somehow very innocent.  
  
"Is he your baby brother?" the vampire teased, and got down from the sink.  
He walked towards Tobirama with a grin, "He's seventeen.." the albino pointed out, "But, yes."  
  
"Hm." Izuna huffed, "And you are?"  
  
"Twenty-five.. If that makes any sense?" He watched Izuna pick up the knife, the knife were stained of his blood.  
"It doesn't make so much sense to a vampires ear, Senju." he replied,  
  
he licked the sharp blade, "I'm very old, a very old soul. You wouldn't even believe your ears, neither will your baby brother-"  
He cut his tongue, so it started to bleed.  
  
Blood ran down his chin, he licked his upper lip.  
"Christ... He's gonna freak out." Tobirama groaned, -"Yeah?" Izuna laughed,  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
The albino was curious, but he didn't ask any further, he just sighed.  
  
He left the kitchen, Izuna did not follow him-  
Tobirama sunk down in one of the armchairs.  
  
He didn't know for how long he had been closing his eyes, but Izuna approached him, and hissed his name; "Senju!"  
  
The hissing woke him up, and he stared into the red eyes,  
"Your brother. Hm-Can smell him." Tobirama never asked about his powers, but his chest tighten,  
-he tried to convince himself Izuna probably could smell their scent, it must been familiar.  
  
"I-I'm coming.."  
  
He almost ran from the living room, through another room, and through the hallway.  
He almost ran into the big front door, and almost slammed it against the wall, when he opened it,  
  
" **ITAMA**!" he screamed, on top of his lungs.  
  
The young boy who stood on the other side of the way-looked at him.  
"Run!"  
  
There was no need for running when the sun still were up,  
but Tobirama did not want to do any risks, since he already got spotted by two vampires on late afternoon.  
  
Itama ran into his arms, he could feel the warmth from his body.  
But, did his brother feel his warmth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more gore-y, obviously. Hehe
> 
> Izuna is not technically evil, just psychopatic,  
> but ya'll know how they are, right?
> 
> Ya, and maybe bringing Itama was a bad idea.  
> We'll see.


	12. I'm already dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

  
Bringing his little brother into a vampires house was a bad idea,  
 _a bad idea_ ,  
  
he looked at his brother with a gloomy glare, Itama looked more than terrified, when the vampire appeared.   
He hissed aggressively at the younger boy, "So-this is the other Senju-"  
  
Izuna touched Itama's chin, "Where's the red eyes?" He glared into the dark eyes, with his glowing red eyes.   
The younger boy's eyes screamed of terror. Tobirama had to stand between them, and he pushed himself through them.   
  
"Izuna." Tobirama said, calmly, as he pushed away the vampire from his brother.   
"Hands _off_."  
  
The vampire backed away, slowly, into the darkest corner.   
"Anija-" Itama whispered, he pulled his older brother's hoodie, "-Please, come home."   
  
The albino turned around and looked at his brother, "I can't." he whispered, he laid his both hands around the younger boy's cheek,   
looked into the deep and dark eyes. "We're getting married- I am- going to leave."  
  
Itama's jaw dropped. "What?" - The boy grabbed Tobirama's wrists, "Leave?"  
"Where you going? You can't leave!" he screamed top of his lungs, tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm not physically leaving, just this world." Tobirama said, seriously.   
He glared into his brothers eyes. He would feel guilty for leaving, but didn't.  
  
"Can I-I- come?" Itama whimpered, his grip around the albino's wrists got harder.   
  
"No."  
Tobirama pushed him into a hug. "You must stay."  
  
Itama cried into his chest, he pulled the hoodie hard,   
"Let me come-Please-Anija-"  
  
The albino hushed, "Shh-", his little brother trembled, and cried, loudly.   
"Anija-" Itama said, "You can't get married to a vampire- it's impossible-" With his face buried into his chest,  
  
"Anija-"  
  
Tobirama turned his head around, he called the vampire's name.   
The vampire hissed, but came out from the dark corner. "Young boy-" he said, close to Itama,   
  
"Do you want to sacrifice your living life for your brother?"  
  
"Yes." Itama cried, he raised his head, his eyes met the red glowing eyes.   
  
"Izuna- We can't." Tobirama glared angrily at his lover.   
The vampire looked at him, "But-" he hissed, "He got the blood in him. It is _possible_."  
  
"Anija- what does he mean?" Itama asked, now looked at his older brother instead.  
The albino looked down at his baby brother, he clenched his teeth hard.  
  
Izuna grabbed his chin, turned his head-  
"I mean- Senju-" he hissed, and licked his lips.   
Itama's eyes screamed of fear. "Descendant of Ashura- _Half vampire, half human_ -"  
  
Itama peeked at his brother, swallowed,  
\- didn't know anything-he searched for help from his brother, but his brother just stood there with his clenched teeth.  
  
Izuna stroke Itama's hair, "What have you done to my brother?!" he screamed, and pushed him with all strength he got inside him.   
Izuna barely moved from his spot-Tobirama grabbed his little brother by his sweater.   
  
Tobirama was not fast enough, Itama's clenched fist hit the vampire in his face-   
Izuna laughed, his laugh was hoarse and evil. "There's some guts in this one too-" he hissed, amused, and wiped away some blood from his face.  
  
"Itama-you can't come." the albino said, "I don't want you to leave Hashirama or Kawarama."   
He grabbed him hard by his sweater, and pulled him away.  
  
"At least-let me _feast_ on him." Izuna hissed, he bared his teeth, the vampire teeth glittered, in the fair light.   
Tobirama glared at the vampire, " _No_. You promised me you wouldn't hurt my family."   
  
"Fuck you." Izuna hissed, angrily. "I'll find someone else to feast on, then."  
And with that, he disappeared in a smoke, and left the two humans alone.  
  
Itama was shocked, his chest tighten, he wanted to cry-but couldn't.   
He stared blindly where Izuna had been standing. Tobirama still held a firm grip around his sweater.  
  
"I'm already dead, Itama." he whispered, he looked slowly down at his brother.   
"If you love me, let me do this."  
  
His little brother looked up at him, "What do you want me to do?"  
"If there's anything I can do?"  
  
"No. There's nothing you can do, Itama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah lemme cry u_u


	13. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened.

  
Izuna bared his fangs in the dark, -the last thing his victim saw was the sharp vampire teeth,   
and the red glowing eyes. He hissed aggressively, slurped from the bite he made on his victim's neck.   
  
The vampire had become stronger by now, he held the human in his arms,   
he glared up at the full moon that shot up the dark blue sky. Then he let his victim fall down on the cold ground,   
  
the vampire wiped away the blood from his lips, with his tongue, and cracked his neck.  
"You are kinda cute when you have that look in your eyes." the albino said, as he came out from the shadows,  
  
Izuna grinned widely, "No one else tells me I'm cute." he said, and moved towards Tobirama,   
and let himself fall into his arms. The albino embraced him, breathed in the cold air, and then buried his face into the dark hair of his lover.  
  
They stood in the light of the bright moon, next to them laid the man who fell victim for the vampire.   
The warm nights had turned into cold nights, the haze embraced them,  
  
"I want to join you." Tobirama said into his hair, came out more like a whisper.   
"I guess it's time now, since you got the amount of power."   
  
A wide grin spread on Izuna's lips, when he looked deeply into Tobirama's eyes.  
He cracked his neck, the psychopatic stare in his eyes were back.   
  
"I'm glad." the vampire hissed, he bared his fangs,   
"You'll feel a bit dizzy afterwards, but I'll take you home. Home to us."  
  
The albino nodded, he knew what he was doing (or did he?),   
he chose an eternal life, an eternal love, with Izuna. He was going to walk this world, forever.  
  
He looked up at the full moon, and then down at Izuna again.   
Tobirama was going to leave everything he had to be with him. "I'm sorry about your baby brother." the vampire said, "We'll deal with him later."  
  
Tobirama huffed, "Don't worry about him, I'm ready."  
He stroke the vampire's cheek, looked into his eyes,  
  
Izuna hissed, his blood thirst was so strong,   
grabbed his lovers neck and bared his teeth,   
  
the fangs dug far into the flesh, - he glared up at the moon, and grinned.   
It felt like Izuna were sucking all blood from him, because he immeditely felt dizzy.  
  
Izuna's groaning and moaning turned him on.  
After a few minutes, Izuna bit himself, "My blood is yours." he hissed,  
  
the albino didn't think, he sucked the blood from the scar Izuna made on himself.  
The blood tasted and smelled iron, in his mouth, warm and salty. Thick and felt like soup.  
  
  
He pulled away, and felt his body go numb.   
Izuna caught him as he fell down at the ground, and he felt a bit cold, but he couldn't register anything, it went black.  
  
  
  
When he woke up, a few hours later, he was laying in Izuna's coffin.   
The neck was burning and hurt, his stomach felt like he was hungry, but he was not sure.   
The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the stone ceiling.   
  
His arms were crossed over his chest. "Izuna?" he called, voice hoarser, his throat hurt.  
"Yeah?" the vampire replied, he immeditely went to the coffin and looked down at the albino.  
  
"I feel _sick_." Tobirama whispered. The vampire stroke away some hair from the albino's face, and continued stroking his pale cheek.   
  
"It's okay." he whispered back.  
  
With his eyes glowing, he smiled, "You look beautiful, more than ever."  
He leaned down and kissed him over his lips, Izuna's lips were cold against his, but his lips were also cold.  
  
Tobirama raised his shaky hand to touch Izuna, "Come."  
  
The vampire stepped into the coffin, and curled up in his arms.   
Tobirama stroke him carefully over the raven black hair, tied in a ponytail.  
  
"I'm 170 years." Izuna said- touched his lover softly over his chest. The albino grinned, "You've been through a lot, then."  
  
Izuna chuckled, "Yes. I sure have."  
  
"Will your brother be angry with you, Izuna?", the albino looked up at the vampire who sat on his stomach.  
  
"I mean.. turning me?"  
  
Izuna huffed. "Maybe he will, but I'd care less." the vampire replied, and grinned back at the albino.   
"-It's only fair."   
  
Tobirama smiled a bit, "You really went out to get that power for me.."  
  
Izuna grinned back, he licked his fangs, and pulled off his sweatshirt, he had nothing under.   
"Hm. I did." he mumbled, the albino's body still hurt, but he wanted to feel Izuna between his legs, again.  
  
The vampire's fingers searched down to the buttons of Tobirama's pants, opened them.   
"I promise to not bite." he hissed, and with that, he pulled down them, with a firm grip.  
  
At least his tongue was warm and wet around his member.  
Tobirama had to hold himself down with a grip around the edge of the coffin,  
  
he felt weird inside of his body,  
his stomach turned around - the albino breathed heavily.  
  
A beeping sound in his ear, distored all other sounds in the environment.  
Something absolutely died in his body.  
  
  
Tobirama did not even notice his lover was done,   
but saw him wipe away the white sticky cum from his face, with a evil grin.   
  
"Izuna-" the albino called out, breathing heavily. "What's happening in my body?"  
He panicked, his eye vision got blurry for a second, - Izuna answered him, but,  
  
he could not hear the answer, the beeping sound came back.  
  
Then, his eye vision came back, and the beeping sound slowly disappeared.  
Izuna glared at him, Tobirama noticed his eye vision had become better- it was like,  
  
using contact lenses.   
A little smile appeared on his lips,   
"I can see better." he commented, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Wait til' you go out in the dark." Izuna grinned back,  
  
"My beautiful vampire-hybrid-" He stroke him over his cold cheek.   
Yes, Tobirama had become cold blooded. "The ' _weird_ ' feeling you feel in your stomach, is thirst for blood."  
  
Izuna looked deeply into the red eyes of the albino.  
"Are you hungry?" - An evil grin spread on his lips.  
  
  
Tobirama was not really sure. - He felt over his cold skin, licked his teeth.   
He noticed he had grown out fangs. "I think so."   
  
Izuna looked amazed at him, "Celebrate time!"  
  
Even if he had a few steps left for turning into a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CELEBRATE TIME!!!!!!! 
> 
> im going to le france 10/9 and will be back about 2 weeks.  
> so this is maybe the last update til then. (we'll see).
> 
> my husband reads my fic and i just want to tell you that,  
> he thinks izuna is a piece of shit. :D
> 
> au revoir mes amis!


	14. And only hunger remains

  
Something in Tobirama's stomach twisted, and made him stop walking.  
The vampire continued walk but stopped a few meters away when he noticed the albino had stopped.  
  
Something dark wrenched in his stomach, an alarming and nasty feeling ripped inside of him.  
He groaned, noticed the vampire still stood on same spot and glared at him through the darkness which wrapped them.  
  
The albino fell down on his knees, groaned and bawled of pain- Izuna looked more like he was terrified than happy.  
He saw the dreadful pain that abruptly took over his lover.  
  
Agony would take him if Izuna didn't make anything-He ran fast to catch the albino in his arms when he fell down on the ground, drenched in sweat, and rigid.  
Huffed for his life, clenched the vampires arm.  
  
"Breathe." Izuna whispered calmly to him- lifted his head up and looked into the liquid red eyes.  
Even the albino's eyes were now rigid, and something evil and wicked shone through them. Izuna smiled as the albino breathed heavily,  
  
"What's happening?" he said, through his clenched teeth.  
  
"You are only getting stronger." Izuna hissed, still with same wicked smile on his lips.  
Then his eyes glared up at the moon, "The moon is going to make you stronger."  
  
He grabbed Tobirama around his head and made him look up.  
"Not only vampires get strong from the moon-" he hissed again, "Werewolves especially."  
  
The albino huffed, the pain were fierce, but he could feel himself getting stronger for every second he looked at the moon.  
"Are they on our side?" he asked the vampire.  
  
'Our' sounded weird on his tounge. Addressing himself and his lover as vampires- felt unfamiliar.  
"Mhm." Izuna said, looked back at his lover. "-They leave us alone."  
  
Then, the pain disappeared and his body become soft again.  
He rested his sweaty forehead against the vampires chest. Izuna took his hand in his own and hugged it tightly.  
  
  
He moved the albino's head up, their eyes met.  
He placed a soft, but filthy kiss that shot esctasy through his body.  
A thrill of excitment sparked in his body, when Izuna placed another kiss on his lips,  
  
bit him hard, and made the lip bleed.  
  
Tobirama licked his lips- the taste of iron, stirred up the animalistic, and bloodthirsty gluttony- the craving to taste blood against his tounge,  
  
were _intense_.  
  
They could begin to hunt their food.  
  
-  
  
Tobirama was never aggressive, but the lust for blood was too strong now. He could probably kill anyone, without guilt.  
In his case, he wasn't able to hypnotize anyone, so he just knocked them down with strength.  
  
He threw his victim at a tree so his victim became unconscious.  
  
" _Nice one_." Izuna grinned up from the tree, the albino just had knocked out someone on.  
  
Tobirama grinned, bared his outgrowth fangs, his stomach growled, and he let out a bark, before pushing the needle teeth in his victims throat.  
The taste of iron, made him moan, when he felt it running down his throat, and fed his hunger.  
  
The vampire glared down at him, with a lustful glare, and a wicked grin across his face.  
He licked seductive on his teeth. Seeing his lover eat, made him horny.  
  
He jumped down and landed next to the lifeless body.  
Tobirama looked up at him, the red eyes were no longer nice, they were evil, and Izuna was proud.  
  
Blood ran down from his mouth.  
  
Izuna moved closer, and licked it away from his pale skin,  
"Looks like you got a good one here." he said, and chuckled. His nails scratched on the victims forehead,  
"What's that?" the albino asked, when he saw Izuna were scratching some letter or symbol.  
  
**Վ**. ( _V_ )  
  
"Nothing." Izuna grinned, "Just marking him."  
  
"Will it disappear?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll see it." he said, turned his head to Tobirama, and blinked. "Let's go."  
Izuna took his hand, and with that, they teleported from the empty street to another street.  
  
For Tobirama, the _Hollow Hills_ seemed more like a home to him, than it did before.  
The vampire let his hand go, and walked over the street. Normally Tobirama would look at both ways,  
but it seemed like no one wanted to drive past here, especially not at night.  
  
He founded that amusing, and followed his lover to the big purple house.  
Izuna raised his hand, and the door slammed open.  
  
_Something the albino wished to do, someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! :D
> 
> okay so tobert cant properly hunt, forgive him.  
> but at least he got a hella monster strength.
> 
> he will learn, though. 
> 
> ^-^


End file.
